Ozom
Ozom, sometimes , is a fictional character who first appeared in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors as a background character to Lord Raptor. His importance was later expanded to have ties to Jedah Dohma. He has only been portrayed in Lord Raptor's ending for Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors, which was later reused in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge. In Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire he is used by his former master as the base for the newly created Majigen. Ozom is referred to as a "soul gourmet," and is depicted as being deceptive and manipulative. He is also mentioned as Master Ozom or Emperor Ozom. Background Ozom was once an invaluable assistant to Jedah Dohma, until the day he deceived him and caused his temporary demise.Capcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 58. ISBN 1897-37604-9 Similar to Jedah or Q-Bee, Ozom had a fondness for delicious souls. Although he lacked the power of the S class nobles, he was considered brilliant when it comes to plotting and scheming. During Jedah's rule as leader of the House of Dohma, Ozom had managed to become one of Jedah's most trusted aides. Ozom's true reason for his servitude was in hopes of gaining access to the leftover souls from which his master had dined. After the discovery of a portal, Ozom suggested that Jedah consumed some of the energy from one of the portal's seals, using Jedah's trust in him to his advantage. Jedah did have the skill to absorb the energy, but he did not foresee the amount of energy the seal held and soon was unable to contain it, causing his destruction. After the noble's death, Ozom took control over the Dohma land and became head of the Dohma House. As ruler over the Dohma land, a young rocker by the name of Lord Raptor caught his attention. He turned Raptor into a zombie as well as destroying all of his fans by taking all of their souls.Capcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 58. ISBN 1897-37604-9 Thinking that Raptor himself may deceive him, he placed Le Malta (a small purple cyclops-like creature), to spy on Raptor for him in the shadows. During this time, Ozom may have neglected the lands of his kingdom, as the Soul Bee population were in trouble, with the possibility of extinction.Capcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 58. ISBN 1897-37604-9 Ozom's place in Makai's hierarchy would soon change with the return of Jedah, over a hundred years after his sleep.Capcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 58. ISBN 1897-37604-9 Jedah took Ozom's soul and used it as the base for his new realm, Majigen, where Jedah would bring the souls he thought were of value to his plains of controling the realm of Makai.Capcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 58. ISBN 1897-37604-9 Appears in *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors, in Lord Raptor's ending. *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, in Lord Raptor's ending and epilogue. *Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire, mentioned by Jedah. *Darkstalkers/Red Earth: Maleficarum, Jedah states that during his "death" he could view what was happening through Ozom's mind.Capcom, (2008). ''Darkstalkers/Red Earth: Maleficarum. Udon Entertainment Corp, Darkstalkers 3, ISBN 1926778081 Notes In Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, Lord Raptor's epilogue states he goes to confront Ozom. This may not have happened, as no mention of the two battling is ever stated outside of this. In Darkstalkers 3, Raptor goes to fight Ozom, only to find a portal to Majigen and Ozom gone. During Jedah's dialogue towards Raptor, Jedah states he doesn't know what happened to Ozom, but that he might have become a part of him. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists